Obsession
by AthenaAD
Summary: Jika kau terobsesi pada suatu hal, percayalah, kau akan kesulitan untuk menghentikannya.


**A Fanfiction Story by AthenaAD**

 **Obsession**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Warn: Jangan baca ini pada malam hari**

 **Happy Reading**

•••

Fang berbaring di kasur berukuran _king size_ miliknya. Manik violetnya terfokus pada Kaizo yang sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat.

Tangannya segera mencekal tangan Kaizo ketika abang kesayangannya itu hendak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa Fang?"

Kaizo menatap adiknya yang memasang wajah memelas.

"Bacakan aku dongeng."

"Astaga, kau sudah besar Fang!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Bacakan untukku atau aku kabur dari rumah!"

Pria berambut raven gelap itu menghela napasnya. Terkadang sifat adiknya itu susah ditebak, membuatnya sulit menerka keinginan adiknya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah mengalami sedikit pergolakan, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menurut. Diambilnya salah satu buku dari rak buku di kamar Fang kemudian membacakan salah satu cerita yang menurutnya cukup memberi pengaruh untuk terlelap.

Sayangnya, satu cerita saja belum cukup untuk melumpuhkan kesadaran Fang.

"Lagi abang! Lagi!" Seru Fang riang.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas, namun tetap menurutinya. Namun Kaizo tidak tahu saja, ada 'sesuatu' yang tersembunyi di balik nada riangnya.

Kaizo kembali berkutat dengan buku dongeng di tangannya. Membolak-balikkan lembaran demi lembaran buku untuk mencari cerita lain yang tepat kemudian memberi tanda dengan melipat ujung halaman membentuk segitiga kecil. Setelah selesai, ia membacakan cerita-cerita tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat mendayu sebagai pendukung agar adiknya segera terlelap.

Dan berhasil. Saat ini Fang menguap lebar. Matanya terasa sangat berat meminta untuk ditutup. Meski begitu, kekeras kepalaannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Melihatnya, Kaizo tersenyum kecil lalu menutup bukunya. Fang sedikit tersentak.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Lantas dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberi satu kecupan pada pucuk kepala adiknya dan sebuah tepukan pada kepalanya. Perlahan, dia beranjak dari kamar Fang.

"Abang!"

Seruan itu mau tak mau membuat Kaizo menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Fang yang sedang memilin ujung selimutnya dengan gugup.

"Adik boleh tidak tidur sama abang?"

Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibir Kaizo. Kakinya melangkah kembali menghampiri Fang kemudian mengelus surai raven ungu gelapnya.

"Adik kan tahu kalau abang ada _job_ malam ini. Adik mengerti kan maksud abang?"

Dia kembali mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya kemudian meninggalkan kamar Fang.

"Selamat tidur."

Siluet Kaizo sepenuhnya tertelan di balik pintu.

Sekujur tubuh Fang gemetaran. Rasa takut dan gelisah menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Dirinya sudah kehabisan ide untuk menahan abangnya agar tak meninggalkan rumah. Namun di satu sisi, ia ketakutan melihat abangnya sejak _hari itu_.

Kaizo menderita _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_ atau _OCD_. Suatu kelainan psikologis yang menyebabkan seseorang memiliki pikiran obsesif dan perilaku yang bersifat kompulsif. Hal ini ditandai dengan perilaku pengulangan yang disebabkan oleh ketakutan atau pikiran yang tidak masuk akal.

Dan dalam kasusnya, ia sangat terobsesi dengan **darah**.

•••

Paginya, Fang menemukan bercak darah yang mengarah pada suatu ruangan. Tanpa perlu diperiksa, Fang sudah tahu.

 **Mayat di basement apartemennya bertambah satu.**

 _ **Menurut kalian, siapa pelakunya?**_

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Dan bagi kalian yang membaca cerita ini, bersiaplah.**

 ** _Karena kalian akan menjadi target selanjutnya_ :)**

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **END**

 **Can't stop writting horror/thriller fict :")**

 **Sebenarnya fict ini udah dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan siap publish. Hanya saja karena handphoneku mendadak mati, kupikir ceritanya sudah hilang karena belum di-save. Dan ternyata sudah di-save!**

 **Jujur aja, waktu itu aku sempat galau banget. Sampai rasanya pingin banting handphone sampai retak :")**

 **Oke. Sekian uneg-uneg dariku.**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**


End file.
